newerdreamlogosfandomcom-20200213-history
Ubisoft Texas Television Network
The Ubisoft Texas Television Network (or simply UTTN) is a commercial-free statewide broadcast television network that serves the state of Texas and is owned and operated by Ubisoft Entertainment. UTTN operates three services UTTN East for stations on the east side, UTTN West for stations on the west side, and UTTN Midwest for stations on the Midwest side of the state. It began broadcasting in 1972 as the Midway Texas Television Network (simply known as Midway Texas or MTTN) and it was owned by Midway until 2009 when WB Games purchased the network and changed its name to the current TTN, in 2014, WB Games no longer owns TTN, and purchased it by Hyper Holdings, changing operator from KIVO Television Group to Hyper Television Group, and the brandings of each stations was abandoned while WB Games and KIVO Television Group opens up another spun-off and a new commercial-free 9 station television network affiliated with CBeebies, Treehouse TV, and HBO known as The Texas Network (or TXN) which also operates TXN2, which is affiliated with HBO Family, Showtime, and RTEjr of which offered its programming to TTN until 2014. Ubisoft would acquire TTN from Hyper Holdings in a undisclosed amount and revert back to its fully commercial-free network in June 2018, becoming the Ubisoft Texas Television Network. Most notably, the Ubisoft Texas Television Network, which is formerly the Midway Texas Television Network until 2009 and the Texas Television Network until 2018, air the longest-running live action Toys R Us series featuring Geoffrey the Giraffe along with Geoffrey's Mom and Baby Gee (based on its Toys R Us location in Dallas, Texas) from its premiere in September 1978 until its move to The Texas Network in 2014 (due to Toys R Us stores closing in 2018, the show has re-titled ToyTown) due to Hyper acquiring TTN. The stations of the Ubisoft Texas Television Network are: *KTTN-TV 4 Cornoe/Houston (UTTN's flagship station) *KTTD-TV 18 Arlington/Dallas/Fort Worth *KTWW-TV 2 McAllen/Weslaco/Brownsville *KTCC-TV 9 Corpus Christi *KTTA-TV 38 Austin *KTSA-TV 25 San Antonio *KTXY-TV 3 Tyler/Longview *KWTN-TV 16 Waco *KLXT-TV 30 Plainview/Lubbock *KTNX-TV 5 Abilene/Sweetwater *KKXM-TV 10 San Angelo *KETN-TV 11 El Paso *KTPW-TV 13 Amarillo *KKLX-TV 17 Laredo *KMZA-TV 28 Beaumont/Port Arthur *KMMT-TV 40 Midland/Odessa *KBRY-TV 52 Bryan/College Station *KWNN-TV 19 Wichita Falls/Lawton 1972-1986 Since the launch of MTTN in June 1972, it uses the 1958 Midway logo. 1986-1991 In 1986, Midway revamps MTTN with a new logo. 1991-1997 609px-Midwayid2.png|Network ID (1991). Midwaywichiden.png|Network ID (Wichita Falls, 1992). 1997-2009 2009-2016 In 2014, Hyper Holdings purchased Texas Television Network to become Fully-commercial as sister network, the "commercial-free 3 networks-affiliated 17-stations television network" format were confirmed into history. 2016-present In 2014, when Hyper owns it and become fully-commercial television network with the launch slogan "The Texas' home of Hyper Network.", Hyper leaked the new local branding "Hyper Texas" and new logo, it was scheduled to launch on New Year 2016. In 2018, Hyper would sell TTN to Ubisoft for a undisclosed amount and it would revert back to a fully commercial-free television network as a result of poor advertising revenues and mis-management, it would retain the 2016 logo for now, the last program to air under the commercial format at 4pm on June 15th, 2018 was the first half of General Hospital and the last commercial was for Fancy Feast (only the first 8 seconds aired) as TTN becomes a commercial-free network once again at exactly 4:30pm by saying "Good afternoon Texas, it's now 4:30, welcome to a brand new era in Texas television, ladies and gentlemen, this is UTTN, the new Ubisoft Texas Television Network, a Ubisoft Entertainment station", cutting off the Fancy Feast commercial to re-join General Hospital, the second half of the show was the first program to air without interruption upon reversion to a statewide commercial-free service. Category:Fictional television networks Category:Fictional television channels